Forgive Me
by MaiStan
Summary: (Warning: Extremely basic.) Years after the Gwuncan thing, Courtney is in law school and has been successfully avoiding him for a long time. But when her friend Chloe wants her to go to the mall with her even though Duncan is there, will she go? Is she going to see him again? Will he apologize? Are they going to get back together? (I own nothing but my OCs)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or its characters. Enjoy!

Part 1: The Phone Call

It was another weekend for Courtney Barlow; she finished all her homework ahead of time like usual. So naturally she had nothing to do, until she got a call from one of her friends. "Who is this?" the former CIT didn't know who it was until she looked at the caller ID on her phone. "Ohhh! Hi Chloe, what's going on?"

Chloe sighed from the other line. "Hey...I wanted to ask if you wanted to meet me at the mall. You'll never guess who I saw in Ruster; all helpless and alone while I was buying a new sweatshirt with a guitar strapped behind his back. I swear on nothing that it almost ruined my day and turned me into a lump of sadness." Her friend sounded kind of panicky for some reason, and it wasn't normal for Courtney.

Chloe Helts was one of the most laid-back girls she ever met. "Who? Please don't tell me it's that guy from senior year…" She was cheated on before the end of senior year by the love of her life at the time. It crushed her so hard emotionally that one Saturday, Courtney didn't even bother getting out of bed to do anything and ended up missing a lot of assignments. Fortunately thanks to her academic skills, she made it all up and managed to keep her good grades the same.

"It was, wasn't it?" Courtney assumed based on the small awkward silence. "Yeah, it was. Sorry but I just thought-" Chloe's friend understood what she was trying to say. "No, no it's okay. I understand, you were just trying to be a good friend and you're an exceptional one. I mean it." "Awww! That's so sweet! Anyways, see you there, Court? If you need a ride, I can pick you up," Chloe changed the subject. "I'd love to. Besides, I need to get a present for my brother's birthday. I'm sure the perfect gift with the perfect deal is bound to be there."

She grinned from the other side of the line. "Friday-licious!" "What? Is that even a word?" "Of course, I made it up myself. Friday-licious is like another word or synonym, as you like to say it for the word 'awesome'. Guess why!" She let out a girly giggle. "Because Fridays are awesome?" Courtney knew Friday was Chloe's favorite day of the week so it kind of makes sense. "Yeah! See you there. By the way, my brother's still available if you're interested." "You're weird sometimes, Chlo. Bye."

Courtney hung up and then heard her phone ring again. For some reason, she decided to pick up. "...Hello?" "Meet me at the Internet House café place at the mall." "Whoever you are, you're a stalker." She hissed at the anonymous person. "Whatever. See you there, Gorgeous." After hearing that phrase, Courtney Barlow started to have a flashback of her Valentine's Day senior year…

Courtney remembered that gift; a chain necklace with a dark purple heart-shaped amethyst pendant. The former CIT put it in a box in her closet with all the things that reminded her of Duncan she didn't have the strength to throw away. After remembering this, Courtney immediately reminded herself of when he cheated on her with Gwen to get rid of the lovey-dovey feeling, which immediately disappeared after that.

"I should get going to meet Chloe. Hopefully she's lying, I really don't want to see Duncan over there…" Her phone started to ring again; with a different number. "What now?" she grumbled before tapping 'talk'. "Hey, remember that time when I broke into your room?" Duncan was on the line; again. "What can I do to get you to leave me alone, Duncan…" Courtney mumbled irritably and filled with hurt. "I messed up, Princess. I just lost sight of the fact that I love you, can't you freaking understand?" She hung up on him once more and called Chloe, "I'm not coming." "WHAT! But you promised!" "Well, I changed my mind. I have a sociology paper to do." Courtney poorly fibbed. "I know you don't take sociology. What's wrong?" Her friend asked; concerned about how the former CIT was doing. "I'll just meet you at the mall, okay Chloe?" she sighed. "Okay, okay. We're going to the Italian restaurant in the food court first, though." Courtney's friend instantly understood that she either didn't want to talk about it, or save the conversation for later.


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney met Chloe at a table Silvio's Italian in the food court, then left after finishing lunch. "See, didn't I tell you this was gonna be fun?" Chloe giggled; a shopping bag in hand and her purse in the other. "So far." Courtney teased playfully; nudging her elbow lightly. "After lunch, where do you wanna go first? I was thinking Purple, but you said you needed to get a gift for your brother's birthday, so I wasn't sure..." While Chloe was monologuing and suggesting places to go, her friend wasn't pay attention. "Court? COURTNEY BA-" Courtney immediately covered Chloe's mouth with one of her hands after turning around to look her in the eyes. "Don't do that in public, Chlo! It's going to get us weird attention, you hate that. Right?" She whispered bluntly. She sounds irritable, wonder what it's about this time… Chloe Helts thought to herself while realizing at least five people nearby were staring at them. "Let's go to Punk Boys." "What?! You know I-" "Girl, it's for your own good." "But-" "You don't want Duncan to see you, right?" Chloe hissed soft and calmly into her ear. "Fine, let's go…" Courtney sighed.

In Punk Boys, the store was furnished like an indoor skatepark, or the rehearsal room of a rock band. There were themed t-shirts hung on the walls, shelves of merch from different teenage shows movies, band posters plastered on the walls, and 3 dressing rooms. "Hey there! Welcome to Punk Boys, I'm Cherry if you need anything." the redhead, girl employee greeted them. She wore an eyebrow piercing with a unicorn-horn on it, and 3 piercings on her right ear; along with her work uniform. "Love your apron?" Courtney awkwardly pointed at her shirt. "Thanks. Are you looking for anything particular today?" Cherry asked.

"No, just staying away from my friend's ex boyfriend." Chloe smirked mischievously. "Shut up, Chlo!" Courtney whispered loudly. "Ohhh! Yeah, this is the perfect spot. Unless, of course, he's a punk… I might be into him." Cherry replied and gave Courtney a wink. "Shoot! I forgot Duncan's favorite store is Punk Boys!" She was starting to stress out. "Don't worry about it, hon. Just hide in one of the dressing rooms and I'll keep him busy." "I don't get it, Cherry. What do you mean by 'busy'?" Courtney looked around the sorta-crowded store and asked. "I think she's just gonna help us out, Court." Chloe pointed out and turned around. "Oh no, he's here!" "Go, hon, go!" Cherry gently shoved Courtney towards one of the dressing rooms and handed her a snowman t-shirt. "Huh?" She mumbled before actually seeing her ex. "He's coming this way, Chlo…" Courtney's teeth started to chatter out of stress. Fortunately, Duncan didn't see her. She could hear everything though:

Cherry was shuffling towards the wall with boxed-up collectibles on its shelves to get out of his way. "Hey Chloe, right?" "Yeah…" "Have you seen Pr-I mean Courtney?" "I think she's going to Purple." "Oh. Well, whenever you see her, tell Courtney I love her and have a surprise for her in front of the Internet House store." "Okay...I will." "I'm gonna look at the Dead Balls band merch over there for a little bit." "Sounds good, Duncan. I'll let her know you were here." "Bye for now." "See you later!"

While waiting in one of the dressing rooms, Courtney slipped on the snowman tee and looked at herself in the mirror. "Court, are you in there?" Chloe asked curiously. Her friend unlocked and opened the door; revealing the new shirt she was wearing. "I love your shirt, the 3 black buttons, the red scarf-like part, and stick details on the sleeves are adorbs!" "You mean adorable, right Chloe?" "Same thing." Chloe rolled her eyes at Courtney's perfectionist nature. "So let me get this straight, I can keep this shirt. For free?" "Yeah! It looks cute on you, perfect for that guy…" Cherry teased. "Who? Duncan? I couldn't care less about him…he doesn't have concerns for anyone but himself." Out of the corner of her eye, the Punk Boys employee saw Duncan; staring straight at Courtney! "Hey hon, you might wanna see this." She mumbled. "What?" Chloe and the former CIT looked away from one of the clearance racks and at Cherry. "Duncan's looking at you; like he's in love…" Chloe started obsessively. "Like he wants to bring you to his house right on the-"

Courtney groaned in response and replied, "One, I've already been to his house before. Two, I doubt it; Duncan looks that way at anyone he's set on going out with...oh no!" "Oh yes." Her friends shared a fist-bump and smirked at her. "Go for him." "Seriously." "Yeah! Chloe, you go with Courtney to the Internet place. Text me the details." Cherry scribbled her number on an old gift receipt and shoved it into Courtney's hand. "So we're doing this?" Courtney slanted her face askew; looking at Chloe as she dragged her friend forward. "Did you not hear what the-" she stopped talking and took a deep breath before finishing, "We are Courtney. You and Duncan have a better love story than, per say, any famous person ever…" Courtney let her head droop like an overwatered rose and ignored her. "I don't want to see Duncan again, Chlo. He ruined my life. I'm not letting anyone see what's behind my walls if that's going to be my consequence…" Chloe lightly pushed Courtney's head up and turned it towards her own, "Court, I'm only agreeing with Cherry because I love you. But, like, as a friend. You know? Ugh! I'm losing concentration. Just keep walking there with me. I-" "You promise I won't regret it, I know. But what if I do this time? Usually I never regret it when I'm with you, despite if it's a weird dare or something…" "Courtney please! I'll even get you a pixel cookie from there if it makes you feel any better." "It's fine, I don't need the calories." "Yes you do!" "No I don't!" "Whatever!" Chloe teased; hopeful happiness would return to her friend. "I-I feel ready. Yeah, uh, let's do this!" Courtney cheered soft and awkwardly; addressing Helts only. "Helts, let's rumble." "Only if I can call you Barlow." "As if." "Well, I'm doing it anyway." Chloe wrapped her arms around Courtney into a tight hug. "Shouldn't we get going then? I want my cookie." Courtney giggled. "I thought you said you couldn't handle the calories." "Don't dwell on the past, Chlo!" She continued laughing; only louder. "Shush Court! You don't want Duncan to hear you, right?" "I couldn't care less! I'm just gonna show him how happy I am now that we're over." "Okay then." Chloe replied gleefully.


	3. Chapter 3: Duncan's Plan

**(I wrote the song. Sorry for the cringe guys! This is where Duncan comes in. {LOL})**

**Duncan's POV**

_Meanwhile…_

The Internet House Café was pretty busy, even one of the tables in the front was occupied. That's where a panicking delinquent was planning something special for someone special. "How the heck am I supposed to be doing this, Aaron?" Duncan Nelson plucked the strings on his skull-shaped guitar; stressing out. "Eh, I don't necessarily know, man. From the way I see it, you can either pursue the love of your life and get her back; or give up and be miserable forever. Unless, of course, you're with someone like Taylor. That girl can give you one heck of a ride!" The barista smirked. "Sure, sure. Whatever you say, man." He sighed. "So who are you going through all this trouble for? Last time I checked, you only did this for that girl who moved away and almost changed her name...Rebecca right? Duncan?" Aaron didn't get an answer, so he focused on working after that. "Hey Aaron, they're here!" Duncan whispered close to the counter. "Who called for a coconut water? Wait-who's here, Duncan?" A second later, Duncan and his barista buddy saw Chloe and Courtney strolling closer to the coffee shop. "Are you ready, Duncan?" "You have everything plugged into your speaker?" "Yep." "Okay then, let's do this.." Duncan mumbled.

"Uh, test test. This song goes out to the love of my life, Courtney. Aaron, turn up the volume." And he started to sing...

_"I don't know I did to deserve you, _

_'cuz then I had to ruin it all,_

_I regret everything bad I ever did to you,_

_Now that my feelings are back I really had to fa-all,_

_So now I want you to hear it again, no matter how many times I've said it…_

_I miss you, Princess, wish you'd say yes,_

_Let me back into your life once more,_

_I miss everything about you, and to prove that it's true, let me a few:_

_You're smart and witty, sassy and pretty, made me feel complete,_

_My heart skip a beat, _

_So just please see I love you, I'm in love with you and want you to forgive me._

_Man, I feel like such a jerk, _

_One of the manipulative ones, _

_Cheating you crushed my soul, _

_like a con-artist that hates when he runs,_

_How long it take? I know I can wait._

_Because I miss you, Princess, wish you'd say yes,_

_Let me back into your life once more,_

_I miss everything about you, and to prove that it's true, let me list a few:_

_You're smart and witty, sassy and way more than just pretty, _

_Made me feel complete, my heart skip a beat, _

_So just please see I love you, I'm in love with you and want you to forgive me._

_Believe me, I know what I did was wrong,_

_I've been waiting for this long, _

_I can't hold back anymore,_

_As I did before,_

_Princess, understand I'll do anything to be your MAA-AAA-Aa-an._

_Princess, wish you'd say yes,_

_Let me back into your life once more,_

_I miss everything about you, and to prove that it's true, let me list a few:_

_You're smart and witty, sassy and way more than just pretty, _

_Made me feel complete, my heart skip a beat, _

_So just please see I love you, I'm in love with you and want you to forgive me._

_Princess, I wish you'd already say yes,_

_Let me back into your life once more,_

_I miss every freaking thing about you, and to prove that it's true, let me tell you a few: (he sings the next line slower for emphasis of feeling emotion)_

_You're smart and you're witty, sassy and way more than just pretty, _

_Made me feel complete, my heart skip a beat, _

_So just please see that I love you, I'm in love with you and want to love you, and merely hope... _

_you forgive me._

_Dum-Dum, Da-Dum." _


	4. Chapter 4: All's Well that Ends Well

**(Finally got this together. Anyway, it's really short so you won't be in an extreme time change. If you liked this story, I'm so glad! Stay tuned for more after this.)**

**Courtney's Reaction**

A rather big crowd of people was whooping and applauding him before some of the girls gave him five-dollar bills and everyone else went back to their shopping. Courtney took a deep breath and was flat-out stunned. She knew her ex was a singer in secret, but she couldn't help but wonder, "What the heck was that?!" He didn't respond for a few minutes, instead he walked away from her. "You can't just go. I need an explanation, Duncan." "Yeah, Court's right. That was AWESOME!!!! Not to be a fangirl, but how did you do that?" the punk rolled his eyes while Chloe wasn't looking, "Well, I learned when I was in third grade from my older brother; then started on from there." "Duncan, who's the fly black-haired chick you're talking to?" Aaron asked him; waggling his eyebrows in Chloe's direction. "Well, um, he's kinda cute…" Her cheeks tinted into a millennial pink as she looked away from the barista. "That escalated quickly." Courtney mumbled to herself. "Yeah. so Courtney?" "Duncan, before I forget, that song was beautiful…" "Really? You liked it?" "If I said that, then would I hate it?" She teased sarcastically. "True. But I seriously need to know if you're going to forgive me." A few teens were still in front of the coffee shop; waiting for her response. "Um, y-yeah. I forgive you." the former CIT blushed after releasing her words. "So you'll take me back?!" Duncan inquired; shocked at his ex-girlfriend's response. "Maybe Duncan Nelson." She giggled. "Wanna coffee, hot stuff?" Aaron held out an espresso cup to Chloe. "Sure." Chloe pecked his cheek and took it from his hand. "We lived happily ever after, didn't we?" "I guess, Chlo." "Now that we're together again, can I call you 'Princess' and kiss you?" "Why not?" Duncan and Courtney kissed and made up. "So, uh, Chloe right?" "Yeah, go on…" Courtney's friend bit her lip and grinned. "Wanna go on a date sometime?" Aaron asked. "I thought you'd never ask." Chloe beamed with surprise. (**In a good way, obviously.**) Not to mention, Aaron and Chloe started seeing each other.

_The End. _


End file.
